Almost Wedding
by MidnightWolf016
Summary: A fanfic/story from Harry Potter Extreme Roleplay


**Almost Wedding.**

**Delena.**

* * *

><p>"Don't drink it, Selena," Derrick warned, warily.<p>

Selena eyed the cup with longing, thirst scratching her throat. "I-I'm really thirsty, though.."

"Go on," Jared urged. "It's safe. I promise."

She took the cup with hesitation and drank it greedily feeling her body welcome the cold fresh drink. The cup was finished in less than a minute. The drink was sweet, almost too sweet, thought Selena. N-. It was too late. It was a love potion.

"Are you alright, Selena?" Jared smirked.

She blinked and a smile formed on her lips, "Jared?"

"It's me, darling," Jared said, opening his arms.

Confusion swept over Derrick, "Wha—" Selena ran into Jared's arms, breathing, "I love you."

"Selena? What are you saying?" Derrick ask, panic and confusion sweeping over him.

"She loves me, Patton. Didn't you hear?" Jared sneered, wrapping his arms around Selena.

Derrick ignored him, "Selena? What is this?"

Selena didn't answered but pull back and gazed at Jared in adoration, "I agree with my mother's plan about our marriage."

A broad smiled touched Jared's mouth, "Then we'll wed now." He'd kissed her and Selena returned it with eagerness.

Shocked flooded Derrick and he pulled them apart. "What the fuck is this?" He glared at them both.

"She's with me, Patton," Jared glared, pulling Selena by the waist.

"Selena, don't do this," Derrick pleaded, his gaze turning to hers.

"Do what? Break up with you? I already did. I love Jared," Selena beamed.

"But you said forever," Derrick said, voice cracking.

"Too bad, so sad. Forever can die," Selena said in a sing song voice. She turned her attention to Jared, "Can we go now? I don't like waiting."

"Of course, darling." Jared smiled and kissed her softly. "Sucks for you, Patton." And he'd swept out with Selena leaving Derrick staring in shock and hurt.

The night was cold and the sky was covered in a hazy fog, covering the stars. The street was empty in saved the wild creatures that crawled in the night. Jared held open the door to the ministry for Selena. She stepped in and pull Jared along excitedly. "I can't believe I'm marrying you! I'm so excited." She squealed with delight.

"Me too, darling." Jared smirked.

"What about a dress? I can't wed in this!" Selena frowned. "I'm not pretty up enough."

"You're always pretty." Jared said, airily. He'd waved his wand conjuring a dress. "How about this?"

"Gorgeous!" Selena grinned. She took it and pranced into the fitting room.

Jared went to the Minister of Magic.

"Hello, sir," Jared greeted, politely.

"What are you doing here?" The minster frown. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Yes, sir. I've come in request of Elena Marie. I've supposed you've heard that she plans a marriage for her daughter and me, Jared Nott?"

Irritation flicked over the Minster's face and then remembrance, "Oh, yes. Of course. Is your wife to be here? And what about Mrs. Marie?"

At that moment, Selena came bustling out in that wedding dress. "How do I look?" She giggled, twirling around.

"Beautiful," Jared smiled, taking her hand. He turned his attention to the Minster, "Mrs. Marie said she couldn't make it. But I've permission."

"Very well," the Minster sighed, tired to get this over with it. "Do you Jared Nott—"

"STOP." Selena said abruptly.

"I beg your pardon, miss?" The Minster queried.

"No." Selena said, shaking her head, pulling her hand away. Her senses came back and she turned on Jared. "How are you." She snarled. "How dare you make me drink a love potion. How dare you try to wed me. You foul loathsome bastard." She pulled out her wand.

"Whoa there, Selena," Jared chuckled, nervously. "No need to go there. I'll take you back to Derrick. You need him."

"Childre—" The Minster of Magic beganed.

"STUPEFY!" Selena shouted.

Jared flew back, slamming his head against the wall.

"Breaking the law!" The Minster of Magic shouted.

"Does it matter?" Selena glared at him. "He'd tricked me, that pathetic little arse! Leave it be. Love isn't something you force!" The Minster blinked in surprised and Selena took that chance to dash out the minster and apparate to Hogwarts.

She waved her wand, changing back into her normal clothes and used a locator spells. "Bloody hells, what did I say to Derrick?" Her wand pointed to the Slytherin Dungeon. She raced to there, heading to his room.

"Derrick?" Selena said as she crept in.

He didn't turn around.

Selena frowned and added, "I'm sorry for what happened, Derrick. I didn't think it was a love potion."

Derrick jumped and stared at Selena in surprised, then he glowered. "Get out."

Shock ran through Selena, and she swallowed, "What? Derrick, whatever I'd said was a love potion, I swear."

Different emotions flickered across his face, "I don't care what it was. I said out."

"Derrick, please," Selena whispered, heart racing now. "It wasn't me. You saw I dank something and you know I would never say those things…"

"Oh, yeah?" Derrick snapped. "Try watching me slip away to marry someone you hate, try hearing the words 'forever can die'. I don't believe it."

Horror washed over her and she'd paled slightly, "It was the love potion. I could never say that.."

Derrick shook his head in frustration, "I won't let you mess with me again."

"What? So you're saying all those things I did or ever said was a lie?" Selena shouted.

"I don't know!" Derrick shouted back. "I don't know…It's too late."

Selena lost 2 more shades of color, "What do you mean?"

"I wrote to my father," Derrick said quietly.

"About being a death eater?" Selena whispered.

He nodded.

Selena shut her eyes for a few moments, remembering her encounters with them, and then she reopened them. "I'm sorry." And she fled from the room.

"See?" Derrick mumbled to himself. "It's cause of you."


End file.
